The Bully Problem
by Paige-boy
Summary: OH NO! poor Yugi what have i done he has been getting beat up by larger boys! and i think i just drug Ryou and Malik into the same problem.... i feel bad and the Yami's can't help! why? because they're getting chased by rabid fan girls bad idea
1. Default Chapter

The Bully Problem Chapter #1  
So there is no confusion I will be referring to  
Yami Malik as Marik  
Light Malik as Malik  
Yami Yugi as Yami  
Light Yugi as Yugi  
Yami Bakura as Bakura  
&  
Ryou Bakura as Ryou ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yugi opened his eyes and noticed his head was throbbing and that he was a little colder than usual.  
  
He groggily looked down only to scream when he found himself around 15 feet in the air.  
  
He tried in vain to grab onto something but he found to his surprise that his hands were tied.  
  
He calmed down a bit then studied his surroundings and came to the conclusion that he had been tied to the school flagpole.  
  
Yugi sighed as he remembered why he was up here right now.  
  
Earlier he had been ambushed by around five large boys they were even larger to him because he was so short.  
  
They demanded that Yugi hand them his money and they'd let him go with only a knuckle sandwich.  
  
Yugi had sternly but politely refused their threat.  
  
So to no surprise they punched him took his money and then hit him upside the head with a math book, which was when he blacked out.  
  
"Are you ok Yugi? You've been out cold for quite a while," A stern and deep yet concerned voice said from somewhere to the side of him.  
  
Yugi turned his head to look gratefully at Yami who at the moment was transparent and floating above the ground.  
  
Yugi tried to smile but winced in pain and just responded with "I'm fine."  
  
Yami folded his arms and raised an eyebrow "UH HUH sure."  
  
Yugi shivered "Why am I so cold?"  
  
Yami sniggered.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"Look down," The spirit said.  
  
Yugi obeyed and blushed as he saw his plain white boxers were all he was wearing.  
  
For some reason he thought to look up and sure enough there were his pants, shirt, jacket, shoes, and socks flying in the chilly wind.  
  
Yugi shivered again as the wind blew harder on his bare legs and chest.  
  
"Can you get me down?" Yugi asked the spirit.  
  
"I don't think I should not many people know that I exist and id like to keep it that way,"  
  
"What does that have to do with getting me down?" Yugi asked puzzled.  
  
"Well for one to get you down id have to materialize so that everyone could see me and two you'd have to explain to your teachers why you weren't in class and your not the kind of person who lies," Yami said.  
  
"Oh all right ill wait till Joey finds me he always is out here by the flagpole first," Yugi said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Thank you Yugi ill have to make this up to you," Yami replied with a hint of relief in his voice.  
  
Yugi smirked "Why don't you want anyone to know you exist anyway?"  
  
It would be way too complicated I mean how do you think people would react if your twin that doesn't exist came out of nowhere?" Yami asked a little more stern than he meant to be but he quickly apologized seeing the hurt look on Yugi's face.  
  
Yugi smiled "It's ok I know how frustrated you must be right now,"  
  
"ME FRUSTRATED!?! You're the one tied to the flagpole you should be frustrated!" The spirit exclaimed.  
  
"What? This? This kind of thing happens to me all the time," Yugi responded a hint of depression in his voice. "I've never got tied to the flagpole before though." "I usually get beat up or teased -Yugi's emotion was rising- or harassed or pushed down for no reason and. .Yugi choked back his tears. and I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
Tears streamed down Yugi's innocent looking face and ran down his neck making him colder than he already was.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi both concerned and alarmed.  
  
"He has obviously been keeping this from everyone for quite a while" The spirit thought as he drifted over to comfort his sobbing friend  
  
"I'm s-sorry," Yugi said shivering -his teeth were chattering now- "I-I j-just don't want t-to b-b-be the one e-everyone tortures anymore. I-I thought they w-would stop but they D-d-didn't."  
  
Yami's face lost its sternness completely "Why didn't you tell me before now?"  
  
"Y-you were s-so busy finding your past I-I d-didn't want to bother y-you with m-my problems"  
  
"Oh, Yugi don't realize I am part of you? Your problems are my problems and whoever messes with you next will be taught a lesson," Yami said comfortingly  
  
"B-but you said .... s-s-so c-cold..," Yugi started shivering worse than ever and couldn't finish his sentence but the spirit knew what he had meant  
  
"Yugi?!" The spirit said with great concern in his voice.  
  
Yami felt Yugi's skin and exclaimed "You're freezing cold I don't care about keeping hidden anymore I've got to get you down now!"  
  
Yami drifted to the ground materialized and began tugging at the tight knot keeping Yugi in the air.  
  
Joey suddenly came running up screaming in an outraged voice "WHO DID THIS TO YUGI!!!!!?"  
  
Before helping Yami untie the knot and lower Yugi to the cold concrete  
  
Yugi winced as his bare skin touched it  
  
Joey ran over immediately and extracted Yugi from the ropes  
  
"He's freezing!!!," Joey said in a panicked voice "AND WHERE ARE HIS CLOTHES!!!???"  
  
Yami pointed to the clothes still a little ways up in the air  
  
Gasps were heard along with some sniggering in the background and Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura ran up asking Joey and Yami what had happened  
  
"Some jerks beat Yugi up, stole his money, and tied him way up there on the flag pole!" Joey raged as he retrieved Yugi's jacket and draped it over his bare shoulders  
  
Tea gasped, Ryou and Malik ran over to Yugi to comfort him, all the Yami's looked outraged, and Tristan cracked his knuckles threateningly  
  
"How long you been up there?" Tristan asked in a worried tone  
  
"D-don't know th-th-they knocked m-me out," Yugi Responded still shivering too much to be able to talk normal but still feeling better now that his friends were here  
  
There was now a huge circle of people crowded around most were laughing at Yugi being in his underpants but stopped quickly when Joey and Tristan rounded on them  
  
"YOU THINK GETTING BEAT UP, ROBBED, KNOCKED OUT, AND TIED UP ON A FLAG POLE IN THE FREEZING COLD IS FUNNY!!!???!!!!!!" Joey screamed "Well some sense of humor you've got then because I can't find anything funny about it."  
  
"How can you stand there and laugh at him when all he has shown you is kindness and understanding?" Tristan added  
  
A few people stopped sniggering and backed off while a bunch of large boys stepped up to them but before they could say anything a smaller boy ran up and said in an awed voice "Whoa! I've got to be seeing double here!" He said and rubbed his eyes, "Look at them I didn't know any of them had older twin brothers!"  
  
Everyone glanced over towards Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and their Yami's and gasped wondering why they hadn't noticed this a few minutes ago.  
  
All the Yami's looked up big sweat drops forming on the backs of their heads  
  
A bunch of girls got big hearts in their eyes as they screamed "OH THEY'RE SOOO CUTE!!"  
  
Then ran after the three spirits screaming like they were rabid (or a rabid fan girl)  
  
Bakura's pupils constricted, Marik Screamed, and Yami Recoiled before they all turned around and (literally) ran for their lives.  
  
Ryou, Malik, and Yugi blinked before turning around and realizing that there were some very large forms standing over them malicious glints in their eyes  
  
"Hey look!" One of the largest ones said, "There are two new little squirts here for us to beat on"  
  
Ryou, Malik, and Yugi looked up horrified at the 10 gorilla sized masses of flesh glaring down on them......  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OH NO!!! What have I done to poor Yugi Ryou and Malik?  
  
There I go again getting obsessed with bad things happening to the more innocent ones. well at least it makes for a good story ^_^ Enjoy part two when I get it typed that is 0_0  
  
Oh and just so ya know the big goons that are torturing Yugi and the others have an evil leader but I ain't telling just yet gotta read part two to find out 0_~  
  
Karasu- I like this story I MUST DESTROY IT!!! *Runs after me who is holding story*  
  
Youko Lizzy-me- * screams and starts running* you'll never get your greasy paws on it!!  
  
Karasu- must! -Take! -Away! -From! -Self!..oh bye folks see you next time *still running* 


	2. Chapter 2

The Bully Problem Chapter #2  
So there is no confusion I will be referring to  
Yami Malik as Marik  
Light Malik as Malik  
Yami Yugi as Yami  
Light Yugi as Yugi  
Yami Bakura as Bakura  
&  
Ryou Bakura as Ryou  
  
There are not many pairings as of now but there will be so you know in advance.(and I may not even mention some of them 0_0b)  
  
Yugi x Joey & Yami x Bakura & Tristan x Ryou & Marik x Malik & Tea x ...??? Darth Vader @_@ MUAHAHAHA!!! Who can tell I don't like tea very much? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ryou, Malik, and Yugi looked up horrified at the 10 gorilla sized masses of flesh glaring down on them......  
  
Two of the large boys turned sideways to face each other so there was a gap in between them.  
  
When they did so they saw the black outline of a very tall and thin person walk through the gap.  
  
The light focused and there stood Seto Kaiba with that usual smirk spread across his face  
  
Seto, in the past few months had become somewhat of a bully and he took great pleasure in messing with Yugi seeing as he hated him. But only God knows why.  
  
Seto smirked evilly on seeing the two new little squirts his goons had found. "Having fun with ...Oh you have two new little friends I see, ok play nice"  
  
"Yes master Kaiba," The big goons grinned stupidly  
  
Malik spread a goofy fake look of horror on his face and clapped his hand to his mouth overenthusiastically "Oh no! Help! It's Seto the evil giant Slim Jim!"  
  
Seto froze and glared at the younger and smaller boy that had just insulted him  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in horror, under any other circumstance what Malik said would have been funny, but at the moment Yugi felt that Malik had been too sarcastic for his own good and now all three of them were going to pay for it.  
  
Seto, looked at Malik as though he was about to strangle him, but regained his composer and snapped his fingers "I think these children need to be taught a lesson," He said in a scarily neutral tone.  
  
Yugi pulled his jacket closer around his almost naked body and brought his knees to his chest wrapping his slender arms around them to try to give himself some comfort.  
  
Ryou placed a hand tenderly on Yugi's shoulder in a brotherly gesture.  
  
Yugi turned his lavender eyes to meet Bakura's brown ones and he smiled sweetly but this brotherly moment was soon ended by a pained scream from Malik.  
  
One of the large boys had picked up Malik by his hair and was chuckling evilly.  
  
Tristan and Joey leapt on the large boy looking furious and started punching him but were soon lifted off the goon by two others.  
  
Tea immediately threw herself at the gorilla-sized person that was holding Tristan by his shirt collar and started hitting him as she screamed with tears in her bright blue eyes. "YOU MONSTERS YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!"  
  
Her plea was answered by a smack to the face that landed her against the brick wall of the school.  
  
"TEA!!!" Yugi and Ryou screamed in unison.  
  
Tristan was then slammed up against the brick wall and was knocked out instantly.  
  
"Bring those four" Seto demanded "They need to be disciplined"  
  
MEAN WHILE  
  
"ACK!!! HOW LONG CAN THESE MORTALS RUN FOR!!!" Bakura screamed truly frightened of the stampede of girls charging at them  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! I'M NOT THE SMART ONE!!! ASK THE PHARAOH!!!" Marik screeched equally as scared of them but didn't understand why.  
  
Yami glared at the blonde Egyptian, he hated it when people referred to him as pharaoh. "I DON'T KNOW!!!! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER!?!" He pointed to the blonde girl that was getting steadily closer to grabbing Marik's Jacket  
  
Marik got a sweat drop on the back of his head and tried to run faster but failed miserably as a brunette lunged grabbing both his feet and made him fall flat on his face.  
  
Bakura also failed in escaping as two girls with black and red hair grabbed both his arms  
  
"YAMI!!! RUN!!!! DON'T LET THEM GET YOU TOO!!!!" Bakura screamed as Yami turned around to see his friend's hand slowly sink into the ocean of girls.  
  
BACK TO EVIL SETO At Seto's mansion ......  
  
"LEMEGO!!! KAIBA!!!" Joey screamed while pulling at leash around his neck  
  
"Bad dog" Seto said with a smirk on his face as he yanked the leash  
  
Joey yelped and fell over  
  
Seto then secured the leash to a metal loop on the wall and watched in amusement as Joey struggled to get free, before turning to face the three hikaris that were shackled to the wall by their ankles.  
  
Yugi was in tears and Ryou was trying to comfort him, but Malik was trying with all his might to reach Seto to try and strangle him, even though he knew he had no chance of winning. Seto was too strong, Malik just wanted to hurt him as much as possible.  
  
"Now, now Malik settle down" Seto tsk'd  
  
"You don't want me to hurt the Chihuahua because of your bad behavior do you?" He asked smirking evilly and gesturing toward Joey who was struggling as well against the restraint on his neck.  
  
Seto proved his point by slapping Joey across the face.  
  
Malik's eyes went wide brimming with tears and he fell to his knees in desperation. "NO!! JOEY!!!"  
  
Kaiba picked up Malik by the scruff of his shirt and was about to hit him when Joey's voice stopped him.  
  
"Let them go" The tall blonde said rubbing his cheek where he had been hit. "Torture me all you like but let them go"  
  
"I do not believe you are in a position to make bargains mutt" Seto said letting Malik's shirt slip from his fingers and turning to face Joey.  
  
"They don't deserve it and you know that" Joey said making Seto stare in amazement at how clever Joey was being in this situation. "That's why you want to hurt them isn't it? Because they have something you don't?"  
  
Seto just stood there looking utterly bored with Joey, but inside he was gaping at the blonde, how could he sum this up so perfectly?  
  
"Well what is it? Kindness? Innocence? A Heart?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto glared, he knew the mutt was right but he wasn't going to let that stop him so he slapped Joey across the face again.  
  
"Puppies can't talk mutt you know that, don't make me get the newspaper!" Seto threatened  
  
Joey wasn't intimidated; he just looked up at Seto with his beautiful brown eyes almost in between a glare and a pleading look that made him seem like a puppy.  
  
Seto stared into those eyes for a moment they were almost like to windows into his soul and he could see every single one of Joey's emotions swimming in them,...Fear, Caring, Hate, Worry, Anger, Pain.. Seto suddenly didn't feel like torturing the little hikaris, he'd do that tomorrow he told himself.  
  
Seto yawned covering his mouth as he did so "Max get them some food they've got to be starving seeing as it's 7:00" He looked pointedly at one of his goons who nodded and walked out followed by Seto who walked over to a secret room and sat down in front of the TV screen.  
  
He intended to spy on the mutt and the little ones, to have some fun without them suspecting a thing.  
  
The goon Seto had talked to walked back in with a plate full of sandwiches and set them in the middle of the room along with some cups and a pitcher of iced tea, he then walked out of the room not explaining why he had placed the food out of their reach.  
  
But it wasn't a question for very long, the shackles around the hikari's ankles clicked open along with the collar around Joey's neck.  
  
The three smaller boys ran over to Joey and he embraced his frightened friends.  
  
Yugi looked up at Joey and kissed him. "Joey I was so scared"  
  
"I know love" Joey said happy to be able to hold his adorable little boyfriend again.  
  
Kaiba couldn't believe what he was seeing Yugi had just KISSED the mutt; this meant that they were .involved!  
  
"Whoa! Didn't see that one coming" The brown-haired teen said to himself.  
  
"Boy do I need some sleep after this" He said getting up and heading off toward his bedroom.   
  
Youko Lizzy- OMIGOSH!!! What have I done now!!!???!!!  
  
Yami- seriously crossed the line *glares*  
  
Youko Lizzy- HOW COULD I BE SO MEAN TO THOSE POOR LITTLE HIKARIS!!!??? *Ignores Yami*  
  
Bakura- Yah how???!!! *Cracks knuckles*  
  
Youko Lizzy- *ignores Bakura* *Hugs all three hikaris* I'M SOOO SORRY!!!  
  
Yugi- It's ok Liz *pats me on back* you didn't mean it.  
  
Youko Lizzy- Thanks Yugi well at least it makes for a pretty good plot.  
  
Joey- Yah, BUT TELL SETO NOT TO HIT SO HARD!!! *Rubs sore cheek*  
  
Youko Lizzy- REVIEW PERDY PREESE!!!!! I have to put in more pain before I can end this evil story my sick and twisted mind has willed me to write. So give me a few ideas would ya I would love to try and work some in. ^_^ .....0_0 I'm sorry you poor little things *pats hikaris on back to apologize* 


End file.
